


Another TMNT (2012) Oneshot Collection

by Luescris



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affection, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love, No Incest, One Shot Collection, Science Fiction, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luescris/pseuds/Luescris
Summary: Just a bunch of TMNT stuff, as said in the title! It will mostly be full of brotherly stuff (And STRICTLY no incest), the ships may or may not be present, idk. I'll just upload whenever. X3 Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Mikey and Leo bonding time cuz I love them to bits. They're good bros!

_ "Breathe slowly. Back straight. Still, like a statue.” _

Leo inhaled, closing his eyes and bringing his hands into the desired position. He sat on his legs in front of the shrine of his father's possessions, having woken earlier than normal and unable to fall back asleep. With things as quiet as it was now, he decided to get at least some meditating in before his brothers woke and he'd have to start training for the day. 

_ “Like this, Sensei?” _

_ “Yes, my son. But you must stay silent. It will take some practice.” _

It wasn't the most comfortable of positions. But it was part of Leo's training, that much he knew, and so he endured like he did the bruises he earned during battles and lessons. He exhaled, slowly, letting his mind calm and his senses still. He stayed relaxed, calm. Unaware. He let himself slip into blissful peace and calmness, all the while the fond and warm memory of his first training lesson playing in the back of his mind. 

_ “Sensei, this is boring!” His little self complained after a moment, slumping and opening his eyes to look up at the rat next to him with big eyes and a pouting face. “I wanna go play with the others!” _

_ Splinter opened one eye and looked down at young Leo with a warm chuckle. “You will, if you do this successfully.” He playfully looked behind him, then bent down to the small turtle's ear and murmured. “And if you do, you will receive a reward after we have finished.” _

_ Leo gasped excitedly as he pulled away, eyes large and shining innocently. “Really??” He asked in the same whisper. _

_ “Yes, but you must not tell your brothers. Otherwise they may want one as well.” Splinter placed a finger on his lips with a wink. _

_ The turtle nodded, a large grin on his face that mirrored the innocent joy in his startling blue eyes. _

_ “Now, again.” Splinter went back to teacher mode, settling back into the same position, and Leo followed suit obediently. “Rin position.” _

_ Little Leonardo followed his instructions almost on point this time, finally silent and willing. This Leo wouldn't know the troubles that lay ahead, the burden of being a leader, the horrors of watching his world ending or being invaded, the feeling of weights being pushed onto his shoulders. He wouldn't know what it'd feel like to have a broken leg for months on end, and the pain that would be the death of his Master that happened weeks ago. No, this Leo was just a child, and he wouldn't know until much later. The memory faded away slowly, dimming in all colors until it was just a black veil, and Leo had returned to himself. _

He waited a moment before opening his eyes, gaze meeting the ceiling of the dojo. He didn't move, not even after noticing a wetness drying against his cheek and jaw line. Leo was almost jealous of his younger self, being so blissfully ignorant to the real horrors that was the world above. He almost wanted that again, almost wanted to have it all back. He realized he hadn't meditated at all then, but at the moment he could care less. It's gotten harder to do lately thanks to these bittersweet memories. As if not even Peace wanted him. He gave a longing sigh, dropping his head to the ground, his tail masks dangling from the side of his neck. Things have gotten harder since he had officially became the Sensei of the group. His brothers were so difficult to handle and control, and he found himself wondering how Splinter was able to do it. How he was able to earn that respect. They always questioned him, complained about the tasks he gave them daily, and he was growing impatient and weary of it. One of these days he was going to snap, he knew. But then, there were times where they actually do listen to his orders, and sometimes he'd find them calling him sensei, and something uncomfortable would stir and twist in his stomach. 

He wasn't used to the name, and found that he didn't like how it sounded against his ears. That title is not for me. He'd think when it'd surface from their throats. Leo wasn't sure why, or how to feel about his new “occupation”. He was a confused mess and out of sorts, and he was picking up his pieces by himself. Not because the others were unwilling to help, but because he couldn't let them see how he was falling apart. He had to be the strong leader they depended on, like always, and that meant to put on a fake facade. Though, like his insides, he felt like even that was starting to crack through, because when certain things would be said, his face--unknown to him--would fall briefly, and his brothers would instantly catch it. They'd give him questioning and concerned looks, but wouldn't say a word, which Leo was actually grateful for. Though he felt they'll be asking questions soon, sooner than he would like, and he would struggle to try to explain because they wouldn't have any reason to understand. Other than the pain of their Father's presence missing from their home, that is. He wished they knew how hard it was to do all this, how painful it was whenever they downright refused his orders. It was like a punch in the gut, over and over again, and it was starting to numb him. 

But he had to live with it and endure. For their sake. 

A sound from beyond the doors of the dojo ripped him out of his thoughts as he turned his head to them. The TV had been turned on, volume turned low so that it wouldn't wake the others. Leo looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. Way too early still. He gave a sigh, shutting away all his insecurities for now, and rose to his feet. He walked out of the dojo after bowing at the altar in respect, adjusting the strap that hung tightly around his waist in a more comfortable position. He was surprised to find the back of Mikey's head resting comfortably on the edge of the seat, an arm over the side. The news was on, which was even more surprising. Was this the same Mikey that liked cartoons and bounced around everywhere with endless energy? Leo decided to find out. 

“Hey Mikey.” Leo greeted, stepping down and sitting next to his younger brother with a smile. “How come you're up so early?”

“I.. Couldn't sleep.” Mikey replied with a shrug, eyes glued to the TV but unfocused. He looked a little tired, still. 

Leo nodded, looking away and at the television. “Yeah. Neither could I.” He let a beat of silence pass before talking again. “How come you're not watching _ Crognard or Chris Bradford And His 2 Ruff Crew? _ The news would be the last thing I'd expect you to watch.”

Mikey hesitated, which worried the young leader. His brother never hesitated. 

He scrunched his face, as if he was forcing out his next words. “Sometimes.. Sometimes I get curious. I would do this whenever the rest of you guys aren't around, just to see if there's anything else to do up there. Anything else to protect. You know? I kinda miss it.”

Leo pondered his response. It wasn't something he'd expect Mikey, of all people, to say. It was such a deep thought for someone who had a young heart and mind set. But he supposed it didn't really find it all too surprising, as well. Without any activity from anything evil or threatening things were as dull as when they were living shut out from the world. Leo even felt it was even duller than that. It was like they were unneeded now, their unknown use spent. He could tell the others felt this way too. He sensed it with almost every movement that they made. 

“Yeah.” Leo finally responded. “I do, too.” He hesitated then, scrunching his face slightly. “Sort of.”

Mikey looked at him, a tilt in his head. “Why only sort of?”

“The pain wasn't really worth it.” Leo said before he could think about the sentence and stop himself. He mentally face-palmed. 

He glanced over at his younger brother to see his reaction, and oddly enough, his eyes looked almost calcuting, the way Donnie would look whenever he had a new idea in mind. His pale light blue eyes held a million more thoughts than what Leo had ever seen. 

“.. I guess.” Mikey sighed, looking away. “Like the time when you were stuck in that coma for three months.” He chuckled sadly. “Boy, that scared all of us.”

Leo's hand flew to his knee unconsciously when it twinged slightly with the memory. He nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah. And that time when we all thought you were electrocuted into oblivion. Or when you were almost swallowed by the Mega Shredder.”

“And Sensei…”

Leonardo froze.

_ Not now. Don't think of this now. _ His thoughts screamed. _ You'll break. _

But he looked over again at Mikey, and his own self pity instantly melted away. There was so much pain in every corner of his face. Small bags under his eyes made him look older than he really was. It was like his eyes dulled, dulled to almost a stormy greyish-white. Leo wanted to rip his own heart out with the amount of sympathy he felt for his younger brother. It was just not fair. And he wasn't sure what to say to console him. Not in that moment. He gulped down a painful lump that began to form in his throat and took in a shaky breath of air to try to collect himself. 

“Mikey..” He murmured softly, placing his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “You're not the only one who's grieving, you know. You're not alone.”

“I know that.” Mikey responded quietly. “It's just.. I've been thinking about it a lot, and it just.. I-It's supposed to go away, after a while. Isn't it?” He blinked rapidly, shifting his body. “Why isn't it doing that?”

Leo shifted closer to him and draped his arm around his shoulders as his head fell into his hands, doing his best to control his own emotions. That's when he realized he wasn't the only one putting up a facade. And he hated himself for not noticing it sooner. 

“You've.. Been hiding this.” Leo muttered. “Haven't you?”

“I've got a reputation to keep here.” Mikey sniffed through his hands. “If I'm not happy, then who's left to cheer everyone else up? I'm the jokester, the idiot, the happy-go-lucky guy. I can't.. I can't show these feelings, or everyone else will fall apart and I wouldn't know what to do.”

That sounded so much like what Leo thought of himself it felt like a really hard slap to the face. Harder than when April had slapped him with a newspaper when he mentioned Karai to her. He finally broke the walls he built himself, and moved to kneel in front of Mikey with a determined look in his face. He placed his hands on both of his shoulders. 

“Mikey. Look at me.”

Slowly, he did so, wiping his eye with his palm and staring up at Leo with tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. 

“You don't have to act like that.” Leo said sternly. “No one expects you to hide your pain.” Mikey gave him a dead panned look, and he added quickly, “I-I know that sounds hypocritical, I know I do that too. But.. But I'm willing to let myself go, at least for a little bit, and I want to help you too. We've.. Got a lot more in common with each other than I thought.” He added a small, sad smile. “I just hope that you'll let me be the big brother I'm supposed to be and let me help you.”

Mikey stared at him for a moment, and Leo wasn't sure if he was pondering what he said or if he was spacing off. Eventually he stirred again, licking his lips and sniffing one last time as he wiped at his eyes again. “Yeah.” He answered. “Yeah, I… I can.”

Leo smiled satisfactorily, and patted his shoulder. “Good.” He rose to his full height, holding out a hand. “I think we could use some meditation.”

Mikey looked up at him, and smiled too. He took his brother's hand and stood up. For once, there was no argument, no whining or complaining as Mikey followed Leo into the dojo, and Leo wasn't going to take that for granted. He opened the door for his brother, and once he entered, he shut it. They were in there for a long while afterwards, until the other two had woken and walked into the main area, expecting to find Leo waiting for them patiently like always. When they didn't, Raph checked his room, and came back confused when not finding their brother. Donnie only shrugged his shoulders when Raph gave him a confused look, and they made their way towards the dojo while scratching their heads. 

They were ever more surprised when they found Leo and Mikey, sitting in the middle of the dojo, deep in meditation. They gave each other faces that one could only describe as utter bewilderment, then slowly closed the doors, not wanting to disturb the two. 

Training for the day would have to wait.


	2. One Man Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some good old Casey n' (technically) Leo time, shall we?? :3 During the events of the Invasion!

Chaos ensued outside the doors of the Party Wagon. 

Leo lay still on its floor, undisturbed and unconscious. Bruises and scars were all over his green, scaly skin. A long crack ran across his plastron under the straps, which were miraculously saved. A women's muffled scream filtered through the doors of the vehicle. 

Yet he remained unmoved. 

The door to the drivers side of the front opened, and Casey Jones climbed into the seat as fast as he could, ducking his head not a moment too late as a few Kraang droids passed the window. He watched them silently, waiting even after they disappeared around the corner for a few moments before making the slightest movement. Casey sighed in relief as he straightened back up against the seat, and his face grew solemn. He sat there for a moment, lost in thought, staring blankly at the wheel in front of him. The Party Wagon muffled any outside noise, so he at least got some sort of quiet that allowed him to think. His eyes slowly rose to the front mirror, which showed Leo's form laying in the back. They filled with sympathy, and he let out another sigh. 

“Well,” He said to no one with a wry smile, reaching for the seatbelt. “My dad and sister isn't in the house, so I guess saving them was a bust.” He turned the key to turn on the van, turning out of the alleyway he had hidden it in. “Might have been caught up in all this chaos. Best case scenario, they were able to escape and find somewhere safe to hide.” He lost his smile. “... Though I doubt it.”

For a while the drive to their designated meeting spot was quiet. But Casey hated the quiet, it made his thoughts sound too loud, and he couldn't stand it for much longer. He decided to pretend that Leo wasn't unconscious, that he wasn't covered in bruises and talked to him casually, as if having a conversation with himself was completely normal. 

“Your brothers are lucky though. They always get out of sticky situations. All four of you do.” Casey swerved around a fallen car that lay on its side in the street. “Sometimes I envy that. But I'll get there one day. And when I do, I'll make sure my family is extra protected. Maybe I'll be better than all of you.” He chuckled snarkily. 

He paused, as if waiting for an answer. Waiting for any indication that Leo would respond with a casual quip back. The only thing he got was the slightest groan that escaped his lips when the Party Wagon drove over some rubble and jostled him slightly. Nothing else followed afterwards. 

Casey finally dropped his act, looking down at the road and slumping his shoulders. “Ah, who am I kidding. That won't happen. Even if you did get the snot kicked out of you, you still look rockin’.” He looked up at the mirror again. “If I'm being totally honest, you're really not as bad as Raph says you are. He acts like everything you do is the end of the world, but you know, he tends to overreact alot. It's what he does. You try to do what's best for your family, like I do for mine, and I respect that.” Casey smirked. “Though I would never admit that to your face if you were awake. You know, pride and dignity and all that stuff. Plus, we don't talk to each other much, so… It'd be sort of strange.” He looked back at the road as he turned a corner. “Can't help but wonder though… What you think of me.”

The ground rumbled suddenly, forcing Casey to hit the brakes and the Party Wagon skidding a few inches. He looked to his left quickly to see where the disturbance had come from, and noticed the silhouettes of his friends standing huddled together, watching something large, pink, and slimy wriggle out of a bigger machine. 

Casey's eyes widened when it clicked. “Kraang Prime.” He muttered. 

He scowled after a second, then slammed the gas and kept the steering wheel gripped tightly in his hands to keep it straight. He flipped on his helmet, determination in his eyes as he sped up faster. 

“Hold on, Leo!” He shouted, eyes kept on the unsuspecting alien brain target. “This might get a little bit bumpy!” He braced himself, grinning from ear to ear as the vehicle drove into the side of the large alien, and as soon as he made contact, he shouted, “This is soo _metall!!!_”

Kraang Prime flew a few feet away, and the Party Wagon landed not so gracefully back on the street a few inches from April and the Turtles.

Casey rolled down the window, mentally marveling at the surprise on all of their faces as he said, “You guys need a lift?”

“Casey!” April cried in relief as the turtles ran up to the side door. 

“Hey, Red.” Casey replied, winking at her with a sly grin. 

She climbed into the passenger seat next to him, ignoring his antics. Once Mikey, Raph, and Donnie were all settled, he drove off, leaving behind the Kraang and the city. 

“Geeze, Casey, you could've been more careful.” Raphael grumbled. “You could've injured Leo.”

“But I didn't.” Casey responded proudly, to which Donnie sighed at. “I saved your butts, why can't I ever get a simple thanks?”

No one gave him an answer. He looked back to scold them, and he then realized why. It had grown solemn, the look on the brother's faces as they looked down at Leo was more than enough to tell Casey that now was not the time for jokes. He looked back at the road, falling silent as well. 

“I'm sorry Leo..” He heard Donnie mutter. “You were right. If we would have left the city like you said, the Kraang would never have found the lair and started the invasion.” There was a pause. “None of this would've happened...”

He glanced over at April as she spoke up. “I have a place where we can go upstate. My old family home. We used to go there every summer. We can stay there for as long as we want, no one is around there for miles.”

Casey flipped up his mask, showing a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Upstate, huh?” He said. “Sounds good to Casey Jones.”

April didn't smile back. “And what about your dad and little sister. Did you find them?”

His smile fell, and he looked back at the road. So much for cheering people up. “No sign of them. They probably got.. Kraangitized.”

He felt her head lay against his shoulder, and he didn't say much else afterwards. 

“What's gonna happen now, Raph?” Mikey asked, almost hesitantly. 

“For the first time in my life,” Raph responded. “I have no idea, little brother.”

The highway sign passed over their heads, like a final sign that told them they were actually leaving the only home they ever knew. 

“I miss Master Splinter..” Mikey muttered. 

Casey missed his family.


End file.
